Healing of Hearts
by pesky.lil.critter
Summary: Sequel to SotP - "You're free to go, Mr. Black," - "He's going to take Harry." - "Your prey is more well-guarded than ever, Master." - "Lupin is a werewolf." - Someone intending harm had entered Annabeth's flat. Severus was going to kill Black.
1. Nine Lives

**Nine Lives – December 21, 1988**

For Draco Malfoy the twenty-first of December 1988 was a completely normal day, shortly before Christmas.

He got up just before six in the morning and immediately went to look out the window to see if it had snowed, as was his habit. That morning the gardens were blanketed in glittering white and Draco let loose a yell of joy.

At eight o'clock Draco and Mother shared a breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, with cold milk for Draco and hot tea for Mother.

Then Draco put on his warmest cloak and his boots, and the scarf, mittens and hat Mother insisted on and ran outside to play in the snow.

He returned for lunch, pink-cheeked and wet and completely happy, and chattered incessantly of snowmen and forts and inviting his friends to have a snowball fight, and didn't notice his mother cringing at the thought of her beautiful roses trampled under children's feet.

After lunch Mother had visitors and Draco was sent to his room to entertain himself. Instead of obeying, however, he opened the secret door inside the wardrobe and continued his explorations of Malfoy Manor's secret passages.

Since Mother had visitors Draco did not have to be present at tea time and only emerged an hour before supper.

He showered and dressed in fresh robes, mostly because Father would eat with them tonight.

Supper was tense and silent and Draco excused himself as soon as he could, unwilling to listen to his parents attack each other with sugared poison.

He played with his miniature brooms until Mother came in to tuck him into bed.

As he fell asleep Draco's last thought was: _Only three days 'til Christmas…_

For Draco Malfoy the twenty-first of December 1988 was a completely normal day.

He was one of the few.

* * *

><p>"…cleared of all charges." There was a silence that felt loud and heavy. "You're free to go, Mr. Black," added the old man kindly.<p>

The man in the chair in the centre of the room sat completely still for one moment, then all the tension seemed to leave his body. All around Charlie whispering, cheering, whistling and loud protests broke out.

He leaned forward so he could look at each of his brothers in turn.

Bill's expression was a strange mixture of disgust, envy and fascination. Charlie was sure the disgust was for Pettigrew not Black.

The twins were whispering excitedly, though how they could hear one another in this noise was anyone's guess.

Percy was still wearing the same shell-shocked look that had appeared on his face two months ago when he'd found out that his pet rat was actually human and a murderous Death Eater. Charlie hoped it would go away for Christmas, that face was enough to ruin even mum's Christmas feast for anyone who saw it.

As Charlie followed his father and brothers out of the courtroom he threw one last look at Black. The expression on his face as he spoke to a shabby-looking man with brown-grey hair was not joy or relief or any positive emotion.

It was one of fear and worry.

* * *

><p>The only part of his memory between the words <em>"You're free to go, Mr. Black,"<em> and his arrival in the fireplace of Remus' living room that remained clear afterward, was the face of a boy he'd seen in the crowd and the worry for Harry he'd been feeling at the time.

The boy had flaming orange hair, countless freckles and dark eyes that might have been brown. Based on the group of red-heads he'd been with the boy was likely a Weasley, and unless Sirius had completely lost track of time, he was several years older than Harry.

The whoosh of the fireplace behind him chased the thought from his mind as he stepped aside so Remus wouldn't land on top of him.

The expression on his friend's face was still the same joyous disbelief it had been when they'd seen each other for the first time in seven years in the courtroom. Sirius' first foolish thought when he'd seen Remus had been, _"You look old, Moony." _Less foolishly, his second thought had been, _"God, how I've missed you."_ Aloud he'd spoken neither, in fact, he couldn't recall saying anything nor did he have any idea what Remus had said, though he knew his friend had mumbled something into his ear as they embraced.

Remus had gone past him without a word and was returning with tea.

They sat in the two cushy armchairs in front of the fireplace and drank tea in silence, and Sirius could not look away from the window. The apple tree and the grass were covered in brilliant white, glittering like diamonds in the sun.

The two men sat there for a long time after they had run out of tea, not speaking, not moving, and when they said goodnight those were the first and last words they spoke to each other that day.

There was time for talk another day.

* * *

><p>Betty was ready to sleep for a week after a double shift in Emergency when she heard the news on the radio.<p>

"Black was pardoned today when Pettigrew confessed to the crimes Black had been accused of. Both were unavailable for comments…"

The voice went on but the white noise in her mind drowned out everything else. Sirius Black was free. Harry's godfather was free. _Harry._

Numb, she informed Healer Tonks that she was leaving immediately, then left without even changing into her street clothes or retrieving her handbag from her locker. She Apparated from the lobby (which was explicitly forbidden) and did not even stop to get her breath back.

In front of the school she stopped, watching the windows of a classroom on the second floor. Then she shook her head and Apparated again, thinking _No need to alarm him_.

This time she paused, closed her eyes and stood still for a minute, just breathing. Then she opened her eyes and began to walk.

Finally she reached her destination. For a long time she stood still in front of the door, and when at last she raised her arm to knock, a voice stopped her.

"Miss Gray."

"Professor," she replied, not turning.

She heard the rustle of cloth and then a hand touched her shoulder. Abruptly she turned and embraced him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

After a minute she stepped away. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Severus."

The horrible drumming thought that had been repeating itself in her head was finally quiet. _He's going to take Harry._

* * *

><p>She went home from work early that day, like every year on that day, to get everything ready for the arrival of her daughter on the next day.<p>

Her husband was late for their lunch date, but then, he usually was. She didn't even mind most of the time but she had important news to share today.

Her cousin was free. Innocent and free, which was-

Well, it was relieving, and painful and she felt guilty. But mostly, it was wonderful.

She sat in the café, silently contemplating her cousin until her husband arrived, nearly half an hour late. He was grinning as he walked up to the table, and when she raised her eyebrow in question he waved with a letter held in the hand not occupied with the chaos he called 'work-related documents'.

"Dora wrote," he said in place of a greeting. "Caught the owl just before I left. Sorry I'm late, honey."

Andromeda smiled. "It's fine, Ted. You order and I'll read the letter in the meantime, alright?" Her husband smiled and handed over the parchment he'd been waving at her.

She could hear him order the same thing as always somewhere in the background as she immersed herself in this strangely-timed letter from her daughter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_don't worry, nothing's wrong, that's not why I'm writing._

_In fact, everything is wonderful, I just need to ask a question. Could Charlie stay with me us over Christmas? His parents said it was okay if we got your permission. Please don't say no._

_Dad, Jenny's father said in his last letter that he's never been there but he's got relatives who've lived there for five or six generations. Their last name's Creevey, the current couple have two little boys but he didn't know any first names. Do you know them?_

_Professor McGonagall said to send you her regards, Mum. Why would she do that? And why say it in front of the whole class?_

_I love you and I'll see you on Saturday_

_Nymphadora_

_PS: Don't even think about saying a word._

Andromeda put down the letter with a smile. Across the table Ted smiled back, accepting his lunch from the waiter.

She had no need to say anything. Sometimes it was enough to leave, say a piece of parchment, lying on the kitchen table and curiosity would do the rest. _Nymphadora_ could survive being teased by her best friend.

* * *

><p>When she finally told him what was wrong his first reaction was bitter resentment and the memory of humiliation, followed by confusion.<p>

"What do you mean _'He's going to take Harry'_?"

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. The guardian appointed by his parents in case something happened to them. I adopted him when I was nineteen, and only managed with a great deal of support from Professor Dumbledore. Never mind that Black can't be stable after seven years in Azkaban. What am I supposed to do now?"

Severus mercilessly squashed his completely inappropriate first response which was to advise Annabeth to attack before Black got the chance.

"Wait and see. Perhaps arrange to meet him without Harry to see what sort of person he is now. Then go from there."

She sighed and turned her face away from him toward the bookshelf in his office. "If- and that's a very big if- If I meet with him, would you come with me?"

Severus stared in silence for long enough that she turned back to him, looking impatient and pleading. To his own surprise he found himself agreeing to accompany her.

* * *

><p>The letter arrived late in the evening, after Dudley had gone to sleep. Vernon was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the sports channel, while Petunia was upstairs, getting ready for bed.<p>

The owl landed on the window sill of the large bedroom and pecked at the glass, making Petunia jump.

When she saw the letter tied to its foot she opened the window and watched it land on the desk. Cautiously she approached, and when it showed no signs of attacking her she slowly reached for the letter.

The owl left as soon as she had relieved it of its burden, leaving Petunia to stare at the thick parchment with the messy writing on it.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_I am writing to you on the matter of your nephew, Harry Potter, whom I adopted two years ago.  
>Today, his godfather was released from prison where he spent the last seven years after being falsely accused of thirteen counts of murder and betraying the location of the Potters to the man who wanted them dead. The true murderer was found two months ago, though I did not think much of it then.<br>I am writing to you now because I am afraid Mr. Black (Harry's godfather) will attempt to gain custody of the boy, and since he has a prior claim I fear his wish may be granted.  
>I am asking for your help. You owe Harry at least that much.<em>

_A. Gray_

Two hours later another owl pecked at the window. This one brought a small square of parchment, rolled into a tiny scroll.

It said only:

_Forgive me for having turned to you in my desperation. Please just try to forget me. A. Gray_

* * *

><p>Betty had been silent and tense since Harry had come home from school at noon. She avoided looking at him, keeping her eyes turned toward the windows. Sometimes she was so preoccupied that he had to call her name several times before she looked at him, and even then she didn't seem to see <em>him<em>.

For the first time since he knew her he wanted to hide in a small dark space and build castles in his imagination. Instead Harry went to his room and began to write in the leather book Professor Snape had given him on his fourth birthday.

He'd filled three whole pages when Betty called him out for supper.

They had cheese sandwiches, and all throughout supper Betty was terribly distracted in a way not even a really bad day at work could explain.

Finally Harry couldn't stand the tense silence any longer. "Betty?" he asked. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

She frowned at the slice of bread in her hand. "No." Then she lifted her eyes to his and saw the doubting look Harry was giving her and smiled a bit. "No, baby. Nothing happened." Harry nodded slowly and she went back to her contemplations. Then he froze as she mumbled, "Not yet."

* * *

><p>The hunter sped through the underbrush, completely disregarding the prey fleeing in all directions. Finally the hunter could smell her master, waiting in the hollow tree.<p>

"_You have returned early, my dear. What could inspire such urgency?"_

"_Bad news, master," _replied Nagini. _"The rat has been found and the black dog goes free. Your prey is more well-guarded than ever."_

Her master let loose something that was not a roar of rage for it had no sound.

Nagini coiled her body tightly in front of the tree while her master continued to rage inside. What they needed most now, was patience.

And a hunter as she was, had plenty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yeah, I know, I took my time getting this up. Especially since it's been finished and ready for months.

My only excuse is that real life got in the way. I've got a job now, which is a first, and I was reluctant to post anythign at all. No idea why, since I think I did pretty well with this chapter.

Anyway, enjoy, but don't expect another update for about a month. That's as often as I'm willing and able to update for now.

Love, Annabeth


	2. Conversation and Communication

**AN:**Yeah I know, I said I wouldn't post anything for about a month and it hasn't been nearly that long.

But I've had this finished since forever, so I figured, what's the harm?

And I seriously missed talking to people, hearing the opinion of someone other than my mum.

Enough rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation and Communication<strong>

"Could you stop that, please?"

Sirius' leg stopped bouncing. He wiped his palms on his robes, smoothed the imagined wrinkles in his clothing, then put his hands on the table and held his breath, trying to force himself to stop moving and calm down.

He let the air in his lungs go explosively, balled his hands into fists on top of the table and stayed like that for about a minute. Then his hands slowly uncurled, the left went up to support his head as the right began to tap a rhythm. The rhythm sped up until it was impossible to discern individual taps, until finally his friend's patience ran out and Remus slammed his hand down on the table. "Stop, please," he said, sounding strained.

"I'm sorry, Moony. You know how nervous I am. And who knows why she wanted to talk to me. Or why she insisted on bringing Snape, of all people."

Remus rolled his eyes. He was trying to hide his annoyance and be patient with Sirius, as he'd been doing for the past month since Sirius had been released. "And _you_ know that I'm just as nervous as you are. I haven't heard from Harry since I last visited James and Lily sometime in October '81."

"I'm sorry."

Remus sighed. "Never mind. Let's just say we're both nervous and leave it at that."

Sirius nodded. _I just hope we have no reason to be nervous._

Just as Sirius seemed about to jump to his feet and begin pacing around the tiny café, the front door open and a tall man with black hair and a dark cloak entered, holding the door open for the short woman with him. Remus absently noticed her blue coat and white hat, and how close together she and the man walked. _Probably a couple. Maybe married. I hope Miss Gray and Snape hurry._

The man lifted his head just then, and Remus hid a small start as he recognized him. Beside him Sirius muttered something unintelligible.

Now that he'd had a second look the woman – black-haired without the hat – appeared several years younger than the mid-to-late twenties Remus had originally estimated.

_That girl can't be more than twenty years old._ And Harry had been living with that _child_ for the last several years?

The girl was looking around the café, coat slung over her arm, and Remus watched her face tighten as she spotted Sirius.

She began weaving around people and tables, Snape close behind her, and finally stopped at their table.

She held her hand out to Sirius, smiling. "Betty Gray. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Black." Her voice sounded just the tiniest bit strained. Remus looked more closely. _Worry. That's worry, but why exactly is she worried?_

Sirius took her hand, half-standing, and bent to kiss her knuckles. Remus raised an eyebrow, both at his friend and the abortive movement Snape made toward Sirius. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Gray."

Remus rose as Sirius sat back down – completely ignoring Snape – and shook the girl's hand. "Remus Lupin, miss. Pleased to meet you.

"Likewise, Mr. Lupin."

She sat down in the chair Snape pulled out for her directly across from Sirius. Snape nodded silently to each of them before taking the chair beside her, across from Remus.

Gray stared intently at Sirius and took a deep breath. "Okay, first things first. Do you have any intention of taking Harry from me, Mr. Black?"

The expression of shock on Black's face was comical. How could he not have expected such a question?

Lupin, too, had obviously been taken by surprise, by the bluntness if nothing else, but he recovered far more easily.

Just as Severus finished this thought Black's face smoothed out and he replied evenly, "Only if he's unhappy or mistreated, Miss Gray."

Annabeth glared at him for a long moment, then her whole body relaxed. Except for the hand still clutching her hat in a white-knuckled grip beneath the table.

"Alright, I'll allow you to visit, supervised by either myself or a person of my choosing-" Shouts of joy interrupted her. She waited patiently until Black had calmed enough that she could speak without having to shout. "But. Only under the condition that you come to see me here," she handed him a card. "at least once every week until further notice. If you don't meet my conditions, I will use my authority as Harry's legal guardian to prohibit all contact."

Once again Severus could enjoy the shocked expression on Black's face, but Lupin looked almost as though he was hiding a smile. Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

Black looked at the card. "R. J. Nielson, M- You want me to go to a Mind-Healer? Do you even know what those crazy bastards can do to people?"

Severus and Annabeth traded amused looks. "Actually, yes I do. If you turn the card over you'll see that I'm listed as Healer Nielson's apprentice."

The look of horror on Black's face deepened as he did as she said and read the back of the card. Then he looked at Annabeth, expression unchanged. "What have you done to Harry?"

"After that everything went quite well, don't you think?"

Severus' sour expression didn't change, he didn't even look at her.

"Well, considering that I was all set for a bloody – and I mean that literally – custody battle, this meeting went swimmingly." Now he shot her a look sourer than his face. She smiled back. "Black isn't nearly as unbalanced as I had anticipated, considering some of the Aurors I've treated who only spent a few hours on the island. And Mr. Lupin is rather nice. A bit quiet but he didn't really need to say anything. His silence rather spoke for itself. Have you got anything to add?"

Severus was silent for long enough that Betty began to think that was his reply but then he said, "No." in such a flat tone that she almost believed him. Only the tiny involuntary shrug of one shoulder revealed the lie.

Betty watched him out of the corner of her eye for while, and then decided that it was probably better not to push him now.

They walked in silence until they reached the front door of the apartment house where Betty and Harry lived. After a few minutes' frantic search for her keys Severus pulled them out of the pocket of his coat, wearing a tiny smug smile. Betty shot him a look of exasperation and snatched the keys from his hand, turned to unlock the door and went in without checking to see if Severus was following her. She knew him well enough by now that she could predict his behaviour, mostly.

He would not come upstairs today. He would go back to Hogwarts and lock himself in his quarters and spend the evening in front of the fire, probably reading, and studiously ignoring the unmarked homework he had received from his students after the holidays.

The door of the apartment opened behind her and she turned, surprised.

Well, she could predict his behaviour. Mostly.

Elsewhere, one watched the starry night sky, pondering the great secrets it told to those who would listen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please check out the poll on my profile: Which 'Nine Lives' character is your favourite?

Love, Annabeth


	3. The Tide Is Turning

**AN: **So, now I finally get to insert the tiny little idea that inspired this whole story, which is the similarity between cooking and brewing potions.

**The Tide is Turning**

Annabeth cooked only for the two of them since Harry was spending the night with her cousin Raphaela who was having a belated birthday party.

Severus watched her from his seat at the table, getting up only when it came time to set the table, since he was about as good at cooking as a Muggle was at doing magic. Annabeth had spent several minutes laughing at him when she found that out, since for her, cooking was a less complicated kind of potion brewing. Which might explain why she couldn't bake to save her life.

They ate in comfortable silence, then did the dishes together. Annabeth washed and Severus dried.

Later, sitting in the living room, each reading their own book, Severus wondered if he should tell her about Lupin. He himself had found out only by mistake and a wave of bitterness swept over him at the memory.

He debated with himself for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, and had nearly decided to keep his silence when he heard a voice speak.

"Annabeth." As she looked up he realized the voice had been his own. _Well, best finish what I started._ "What do you know about werewolves?"

She looked confused as she answered. "Only what we're taught in Defence at Hogwarts and the basics on how to treat them. Why?"

Severus ignored the question and continued. "And what is your opinion about them?"

Her confusion deepened. "That rather depends on what sort of person any one werewolf is. I've heard some truly awful stories from older Healers about a year when they had to treat a child per month for werewolf bites. And it was always the same werewolf. But I've also heard from one patient about her werewolf brother who's married and has two daughters. I met him a few times when he was visiting his sister. He was very nice; friendly and somehow gentle in everything he did. So I can't say I really have a fixed opinion about werewolves."

"Lupin is a werewolf."

Annabeth looked taken aback. Then her face cleared, she shot out her chair and hurried into the kitchen. When she didn't immediately return Severus followed her.

She was standing in front of the calendar apparently counting days. "The full moon was on New Year's Eve. I know that because a friend of mine complained to me about having to miss the party because she was on duty in case a werewolf got careless. She specializes in magical injuries and curses," she added over her shoulder to Severus. "And that explains why Black was so insistent on meeting today. Last night was new moon."

"Wonderful." Severus said dryly. "But the question is, do you really want a werewolf, one you don't know, around Harry?"

"I really don't see why this is necessary, Padfoot." His friend ignored him and continued talking with the young woman while Remus stood as still as he could manage with both arms out to the sides. "Padfoot! _Sirius!_"

Sirius turned to face him looking expectant. "Yes?"

Remus growled as the young woman freed him from the cloth and the needles and pocketed the measuring tape.

He waited silently, arms crossed, foot tapping an impatient rhythm on the wood floor, as Sirius talked with the woman for another minute, handed her some money and thanked her.

"It's necessary, Remus, because Harry hasn't seen either of us since he was tiny. He probably doesn't even remember us! I want us to make a good first impression," Sirius finally answered outside. "And besides, this Gray woman he lives with sort of scares me. I mean, she's a Mind-Healer."

Remus snorted. "That's not a reason to fear her. You're just afraid she might recognize you for the idiot you are."

"But she's a Mind-Healer. And she's friends with Snape."

They bickered all the way through Hogsmeade (though why Madam Malkin's hadn't sufficed for new robes Remus had no idea) then supper and the rest of the evening, pausing only to Apparate and eat.

Not five minutes after the two men had left, a Hogwarts student and her best friend entered the robe shop. They had both saved quite a bit of pocket money to buy their mothers the handbag (_"Larger on the inside than on the outside. You'll never run out of space!"_) they both wanted.

Nothing worked better as a bribe than a well-chosen gift and a hug.

Betty was nervous.

This was very worrying because the last time Harry had seen her this nervous she'd sat him down to have the Talk. It had been a very traumatic experience for both of them and they'd been unable to look each other in the eye for two days, but as Betty said, best get it done early then it's over.

Either way, Betty was nervous and that made Harry nervous.

"Please go comb your hair, Harry. You look like you've been through a hurricane. Twice."

"But I've already combed my hair three times. It's as neat as it's ever going to be. And why do you want my hair to be neat anyway?"

Betty grimaced. _Is she trying to smile? It looks kind of painful._

"There's some visitors coming over. They were friends with your parents, and they would have come a lot sooner but they didn't know where you were. Until I told them and invited them over." She added something under her breath Harry couldn't quite make out. He focused instead on the rest.

"My parents' friends? Did they know them from school? Like Severus?"

"Sort of. But Severus knew your mum before they went to Hogwarts. Your parents met these people in their first year."

"Who are they? And is Severus coming too?" Harry added as an afterthought.

"No, he's not. He's busy with correcting homework all weekend. I've seen some of the things these kids come up with. It's painful to look at."

Harry watched her expectantly. He was familiar with this tactic, there was no way he'd let her get away with it.

"Their names are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black-"

"He was in the news last month. Right before Christmas. But I never managed to find out why."

Betty went on as if she hadn't heard him. "They were two of your father's best friends and Mr. Black is actually your godfather. I've met them once, with Severus, and we agreed that they could come visit you. After today, if you don't want to see them, that's fine. I'll keep them away."

Harry nodded. Then another thought came to him. "But what if I like them? If I want them to visit again?"

Betty sighed and seemed about to answer, when the doorbell rang.

Remus took his hand from the doorbell and waited. Beside him, Sirius fidgeted.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Look, it says A. Gray on the doorb-" He stopped, whirling suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?" said a distorted voice behind him. Remus turned back to see Sirius staring at the intercom, his expression caught somewhere between horror and fascination.

"Yes, it's us."

"Well, come on up," said the voice and there was a tiny click and a buzzing sound that stopped when Remus opened the door.

They took the elevator because Miss Gray and Harry lived on the seventh floor, and spent a long minute standing in silence staring at the elevator door.

A little ping announced their arrival and Remus glanced around the corridor looking for the door Miss Gray had described.

He spotted it just before it opened, light spilling out.

Miss Gray was standing in the doorway, a small boy with messy black hair and glasses half-hidden behind her.

It was silly really, but a phrase shot through his mind at the sight and he shuddered involuntarily. But of course she wasn't a spider and this wasn't her parlour. The way she had spoken of Harry put him more in mind of a mother lion protecting her cub. _Which would make this the lioness' den. And we're walking straight in, unarmed, because of that cub we love, all three of us._

_Let's hope none of us find reason to challenge the other._

Betty turned away from the intercom and nearly ran over Harry, who was standing very closely behind her. She stopped short and lifted one hand to her chest. "Don't startle me like that. At least not tonight."

Harry cocked his head. "Why are you so nervous anyway?" He looked suspicious suddenly. "It's not something to do with Shadows. Is it?"

"No, Harry. No Shadows." She put on her most serious look. "And you mustn't say anything about them. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin don't know and I do not want them to. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

Then his eyes fixed on the door. "The elevator just stopped on our floor. Is it them, do you think?"

"Why don't we just look?"

The potion sizzled and turned clear.

Severus nodded to himself, satisfied, then scowled as he looked at the large clock on the wall. Black and Lupin were likely enjoying Annabeth's culinary skills and telling idiotic jokes right now, while he attempted to while away the evening with brewing.

And he wasn't there, because he and Annabeth had agreed that his presence would not be conducive to a successful evening. Although he was fairly certain that the other thing they agreed on was that they would both prefer if he was there anyway.

He walked into the living area of his quarters, stared at the new Discworld novel and instead of picking it up went into the tiny kitchen.

He fixed himself some sandwiches and then sat for a few minutes, devoting his full attention to the food.

He had been sufficiently deep in thought that the loud ringing of an alarm inside his head startled him into dropping his sandwich and nearly toppling from the chair.

With an effort Severus collected himself enough to check which alarm was going off, and then swore while he began to run.

Someone intending harm had entered Annabeth's flat. Severus was going to kill Black.

Black had been extremely easy to follow.

Lupin's cottage had been even easier to find.

The front door of the apartment house was easily bypassed with a whispered "_Alohomora_!" and even the stairs didn't present any challenge.

"But how do we get in?" whispered Tonks.

"Well, so long as the door hasn't been hit with an Impervious we don't need to. We just need to be able to hear. I was thinking of that eavesdropping spell you showed me last summer," replied Charlie.

Tonks' face brightened. Then she moved her wand in a motion that looked a lot more complex than it was and whispered the spell that she'd learned from Aunt Narcissa a very long time ago and they crouched down near the keyhole to listen to the magnified voices.

They appeared to have missed the introductions, which was a pity, really, and there was nothing more interesting than awkward small-talk being said.

There was a pause, in which only the clinking of dishes and the occasional compliment to the cook could be heard. Then a child's voice, a boy, asked, "So, Betty says you knew my parents?"

"Sure we did. Your dad was our best friend. We did pretty much everything together since we met on the Hogwarts Express."

"Your mum was the smartest student in our year. And, to the dismay of the other students, several of the older years as well."

"She spent our first six years at Hogwarts scolding us for the pranks we were playing. I thought she was a bit stuck up, back then. But James was in love pretty much at first sight."

"Or so he claimed. I think he was just asking her out to annoy her. He was always pushing her, trying to see how far he could go until she turned around and hexed him. He got a bit more serious about the whole thing in third year."

"I suppose. But she didn't even come close to saying yes until seventh year."

"Why?" asked the boy.

A short pause. "Well, most of the time James acted like a bit of an idiot. He was a bit arrogant."

"A bit? And anyway, you were just the same."

"Yes." The word was coated in bitterness. "But we both learned better, didn't we? We all spent a lot of time learning how wrong we were about everything we thought we knew."

There was another silence, longer this time.

Someone spoke, but Tonks wasn't listening any longer.

She gripped Charlie's arm and tried to gesture without actually moving.

He froze in place beside her, wide-eyed as she was.

Nagini watched the two still humans for a moment until she was certain they were no threat. Then she moved forward, and entered the boy's den through the little opening in the bottom of the door. A few cat hairs got stuck between her scales.

Simple misunderstandings and big secrets and tiny coincidences. These are things essential to any truly great story. And they're the sort of things that can change your life in the blink of an eye.

**AN:** I'm very very sorry to say this, but the next chapter will be the I will post for a good long while, unless circumstances change. My computer and my usb-stick hace both broken down, and I can't write when half my stuff is missing. If my memory was perfect this wouldn't be problem.

Again, I'm really sorry and I'm working on getting a new computer and getting my usb fixed.

Love, Annabeth


	4. New and Old, Friends and Enemies

**New and Old, Friends and Enemies**

Harry had finally worked up the nerve to ask another question ("Professor McGonagall says dad was one of the best Chasers she's ever seen. Why did he become an Auror instead of a Quidditch player?"), when Remus suddenly whipped his head around as though he'd heard something. Betty and Sirius were looking at him as if they wanted to ask what was wrong when Harry heard it too.

He reached out to grip Betty's arm hard and whispered, "Something just came in through the cat flap." He swallowed. "It wasn't Spots."

Betty had once told him why the people at school thought his name was Harry Gray, and why no one was allowed to see his scar. And she had told him what most other wizardfolk didn't know. The danger was not yet past.

Then he heard the whispering.

"I have found you, little one. My master will be pleased to see his prey caught at last. You'll live yet, little one. My master will want to thank you…." There was a sound like laughter. The voice was coming closer. "Come out, my prey, my master won't mind if you're missing some bits so long as he can kill you himself…" It laughed again, right outside the door.

Harry saw the darting tongue a heartbeat before the triangular head. "You'll live, little one. But your guardians will die slowly."

"No! You won't get near them!"

The snake laughed, dodging the spells the adults were throwing at it. "And how will you stop me?" It struck.

"NO!"

There was a bright light and a great deal of confusion, and when Harry could see again Betty was kneeling on the floor beside Severus – where had he come from? –, singing as she let her wand dance over a huge wound in his shoulder and neck.

Harry got up on his hands and knees – how had he ended up on the floor anyway? – and crawled over.

Up close he could see that Betty was crying, tears dropping into the wound. After a very long time the blood slowed and Severus' breathing sounded easier.

Just then Harry became aware of what was happening around him. And the headache splitting his skull. He moaned quietly and bent forward to wrap his arms around his head.

Betty murmured something in front of him and the pain eased slightly.

Harry looked up at her. The fear he hadn't felt before was catching up with him. "It said it was going to kill you. And it was going to hurt me. It's master wouldn't mind if I was missing a few bits so long as he could kill me himself. I was so scared it was going to hurt you."

He hadn't thought Betty's face could get any whiter.

* * *

><p>Andromeda Tonks had the night shift. She had volunteered because Dora was at a dragon exhibit with Charlie Weasley, and Ted was working on some project which apparently required his undivided attention for the next two days.<p>

She checked in at the nurses' station, made her rounds, and went to sit down with a cup of coffee.

She sat in the break room for half an hour, contemplating the letters she had received today. The first one, the one she had been waiting for was more than she'd dreamed. And boring, compared to the other two.

The letter from Sirius was one she had not dared to expect, even after she'd written to him. He (and his friend Remus Lupin) had invited Andromeda and her family to visit the day after tomorrow. She'd have to buy new robes for Ted, all of his had holes or burn marks or irremovable stains.

But the letter from Narcissa was by far the most surprising. It had very carefully made no mention of those topics on which they radically disagreed, and spoken instead of Narcissa's son Draco and that she worried her rose bushes might not survive the winter. She inquired after Andromeda's health and career and family. The only indication for a reason of this sudden reopening of communication lay in the signature.

_I miss you._

_Cissy_

Narcissa had insisted on being called by her full name since she was eight years old. And the open admission of emotion was similarly unusual.

"Healer Tonks to Emergency, please. Healer Tonks to Emergency."

Andromeda immediately abandoned her coffee and her musings and started running.

* * *

><p>According to the medi-witch who'd admitted him the patient was male, 29 years old, approximately [height], healthy except for a strong allergy to bees' wax. He'd been brought in by a young woman and a man, with dangerous injuries to his neck and left shoulder. It looked as though something had torn out large chunks of flesh and muscle.<p>

Since he wasn't in active danger of dying, owing to a short-term stasis field, Andromeda spared a moment to glance at the chart.

Name of the patient: Severus T. Snape

Next of kin: Albus Dumbledore & Annabeth Gray

Accompanied by: Annabeth Gray & Sirius Black

Andromeda suppressed a curse. Those names were all too familiar. Then she drew her wand and began treating the patient.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on the couch, beside Tonks. The boy called Harry was curled around some sort of a stuffed animal in the largest armchair. The man who'd been left behind was pacing in front of the fireplace.<p>

Gray and Black had left with the injured man after the snake had fled.

Tonks made a noise beside him, and as he looked at her Charlie realised she was crying. He had never seen her cry before, except the time a Bludger had broken her arm so badly the bone stuck out of the skin.

Charlie didn't think she realised she was crying. He hesitated for a long moment, then brushed a tear from her cheek and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Andromeda took a deep breath and stepped beck from the bed, letting her wand sink.<p>

Mr. Snape was rather lucky. Whatever creature had attacked him, it had been poisonous but very little had entered his bloodstream. Only one artery had been damaged and that had been easy enough to heal. It would take a while before the wound healed completely, because of the small amount of poison the creature had injected, and it would leave a very nasty scar. But Mr. Snape was very lucky.

In a month's time he might even be allowed to go home.

* * *

><p>Betty stood the moment she saw someone in Healer's robes heading toward her - Black had gone to see how Harry and Lupin, and the two teenagers, were faring.<p>

When Betty thought to focus on the Healer's face she was relieved and surprised to recognize Healer Tonks. Even better, Healer Tonks didn't look like someone bearing bad news.

"Is he-"

"He's stable and healing. He won't wake up before noon tomorrow, but he should be just fine."

"Oh, thank God. I was so scared, there was so much blood and it wouldn't stop…"

"Do you mind if I ask what attacked Mr. Snape?" asked Healer Tonks after a minute.

"Professor Snape." Betty frowned. "It was a snake, ma'am. A good bit longer than I'm tall, it came in through the cat flap, and it seemed rather more intelligent than the average snake. Severus arrived a few minutes after the snake. I have no idea how he knew. And…" she hesitated, bit her lip. "I think… I think he recognized it. And he feared it. Before he showed up Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and I were doing our best to hold it off and protect the children…"

"Children? And is this Sirius Black you're talking about?"

"Yes. He and Mr. Lupin were invited to dinner. The children are my adoptive son and a pair of teenagers we found outside my apartment. I think one of them's a Weasley." She hadn't yet thought to question their presence, never mind their identities. "May I see Severus?"

Healer Tonks shook her head once. "Yes," she said. "But only for a few minutes. You should go home and tell your family that everything will fine."

Betty nodded. _Everything will not be fine. I don't know what that snake was, but it gave Harry a headache and it talked to him. Severus' wounds will heal._

_But I fear he'll be wounded again far too soon._

* * *

><p>Andromeda watched Healer Gray as she puttered around Mr. Snape's bed for a few minutes.<p>

_Two teenagers, one of them a Weasley._ She rolled her eyes. _I'd bet my wand I know their names. No surprise to find them right at the centre of a great deal of trouble._

_But why were they outside Healer Gray's apartment in the first place. What makes her more interesting than a dragon exhibit for that pair of fanatics?_

The young woman, looking suddenly familiar in an entirely new way, bent to kiss the pale forehead of the man lying unmoving in the hospital bed. Andromeda looked away. She had seen many wives treat their husbands in this way. And too many of those men had died soon after.

When she looked back Healer Gray's face was calm as she walked toward the door. Andromeda gave her watch a quick glance and nodded to herself.

"Healer Gray, may I ask you something?"

She nodded, rummaging in a pocket of her skirt.

"Those teenagers you mentioned? I believe I may know who they are. May I come with you to confirm my suspicions?"

Healer Gray finally looked at her. "Of course. But how could you possibly know them?"

Andromeda snorted. "Unless I miss my guess, they're my daughter and her best friend." She shook her head. "The worst troublemakers Hogwarts has seen since my cousin and his friends graduated, if Minerva is to be believed. Really, I shouldn't be surprised to find them mixed up in this."

The corners of Healer Gray's mouth were pulled up in what was almost a smile.

Once outside they found an abandoned alley where Healer Gray removed a stone bracelet from her wrist and motioned for Andromeda to touch it. "It's a password-portkey. Unauthorized, but once you meet my son you'll understand. I'll tell you now that I will remove anyone and anything that presents a threat to my family. I was once told my protectiveness could rival a mother lion's. Do not forget." While Andromeda was still staring at her, the young woman bent to whisper something at the bracelet they were both holding onto, and Andromeda felt the portkey hook behind her bellybutton and pull her along.

_Who is that child that he'd be so surrounded by secrecy?_

* * *

><p>"It has begun." Draco stopped mid-step. "The mark has grown black once more." Mother gasped but Father gave no indication he had noticed. "I have already contacted those who were not caught. Only Severus and Igor Karkaroff have not answered to my call. The others report the same phenomenon. Ivan Burke tells me Severus is in St. Mungo's, though he has been unable to find out the cause. The blood-traitor Tonks is in charge of his case and she has been suspiciously close-mouthed."<p>

Severus. Draco recognized the name. The man had been mentioned in many of his parents' fights. He knew Father distrusted the man, but Mother had never made her feelings clear that Draco had heard.

Mother began to say something very quietly and Draco shuffled closer to the secret door hidden by a portrait of some long-forgotten ancestor. Mother's voice was still too quiet for Draco to understand. He pressed his ear to the back of the portrait, moving closer. His elbow hit the wall hard and Draco had to clench his teeth to hold in a shout of pain.

The silence on the other side of the portrait suddenly sounded very loud. Draco tried not to hold his breath.

After a minute or two Mother and Father continued their conversation, but Draco was no longer listening. That had been too close for comfort, and eavesdropping had never been his intention when he used the secret passages.

And besides, he was fairly certain he knew what 'mark' Father had spoken of.

* * *

><p>"You mustn't try to get out of bed again! I have told you countless times, Mr. Snape. If you move around too much before you are up to it, your stay in this bed will be the longer for it." The mediwitch finally had him settled in bed with the sheets tucked in around him, and looked at him with a hard stare. "If you do this again I will have you bound and unable to move more than a few inches. Understood?"<p>

Severus grimaced but nodded. He suspected she was the sort who would keep her word. He would wait until he was certain her shift was over and she had gone home the next time.

Annabeth had only come to see him once in the two weeks he had spent in the hospital, although she sent messages with Remus Lupin at least every other day.

From the little Lupin had been willing to tell him where the walls might have ears, Annabeth had drafted him and Black to help her and Harry move. In the meantime, Healer Tonks made sure all the staff knew not to let Severus so much as poke a toe out beneath the blanket.

Andromeda Tonks, Black's cousin. Severus had been alarmed to learn that she, along with her daughter and one of the Weasleys, had been told of Harry's identity and that the snake was proof the Dark Lord was not as dead as it was generally assumed. How could they be certain she and those children would keep their mouths shut? And if they did, how careful would they be, talking amongst themselves?

He leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. What had Nagini been doing in some muggle village in the countryside? How had she found Annabeth and Harry? How long until her master followed? Could any of them, Black, Lupin, Annabeth, Severus, stand against the Dark Lord and win?

Engrossed as he was in these morbid questions, Severus didn't notice his eyelids growing heavy. Still wrapped in imaginary worst-case-scenarios, he fell asleep and straight into a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Betty set the bag down at the foot of the stairs and grimaced at the thick layer of dust. Harry stopped beside her and looked around curiously while they waited for Remus to come out of the fireplace. Betty kept a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. She would not let him wander in the house of an ancient racist pureblood family until she was certain all dangerous objects were either removed or under lock and key.<p>

The whoosh and the flaring green flames of a Floo transport pulled Harry and Betty's attention back to the tall fireplace. Remus emerged, banged his head and came out coughing and swearing.

Betty sighed and drew her wand to clean the ash off him and, while she was at it, began attacking the dusty sofa.

After several minutes she was finished and about to let herself drop down on the ancient thing, when someone shouted right behind her, at the top of their voice, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

A short scream escaped her as she jumped, then whirled, drawing her wand, a curse ready on her lips. Sirius' eyes crossed as he tried to stare at the tip of her wand, pointing at the point on his nose right between his eyes. She held it there for a long moment, contemplating whether to curse him anyway, just for scaring her that way.

Then she calmly let it vanish into the special pocket in her blouse. "Do not scare me that way again."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Beside Betty, Remus was failing to suppress his sniggering, and Harry was looking from Betty to Sirius and back, like a cat watching a tennis match.

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

Remus got himself under control long enough to answer. "I suspect he went into Regulus' room. The doorway's been jinxed since Regulus got his wand. This particular jinx was supposed to teach Sirius a lesson on listening to what other people said, that never quite reached Sirius." He glanced at his friend, watching them talk with an utter lack of comprehension and started sniggering again.

Betty rolled her eyes. "How do we remove the jinx?"

"What?" Remus very carefully did not look at Sirius. "Oh, it's really simple." He made a quick and complicated motion with his wand, which Betty had not seen him draw, and Sirius jumped as though someone had shouted in his ear.

"Can you hear me?" Betty asked loudly. Sirius winced and nodded. "Good. What can you tell me about this place?"

"It's belonged to the Black family since before the rest of the street stood, so far as I know. It's a good deal larger on the inside than it looks on the outside. I've removed the more disgusting things, but the most rooms are filled to the ceiling with enchanted stuff of every description. I have no idea how much of it's dangerous, but a few of the bedrooms, the kitchen and a few other rooms are alright, if dusty. I've locked all the other rooms. And I've sent the house-elf to Hogwarts with instructions to report to Dumbledore and to keep his mouth shut. So, do you want a tour?"

* * *

><p>Petunia beat the carpet, muttering to herself. Vernon had promised to help with spring-cleaning and now that it was time he pretended to have a bad headache and lounged around in front of the telly. Dust whirled around her after a particularly hard hit.<p>

She finished with the carpet and went inside for a glass of cool water.

Five minutes later she was climbing he ladder to the attic, carpet beater still in hand. There were quite a few old carpets up here which needed beating. Perhaps she could do the same with Vernon…

Something moved and Petunia took up her muttering again. Probably a mouse or a bat or something like that. She leaned around a stack of boxes and froze.

A huge snake lay coiled in the corner.

As she watched, it lifted its head slowly to eyelevel, regarding her coolly.

_What a foolish thought, Tuney. Snakes don't 'regard you coolly'._ Petunia grimaced.

The snake struck.

Time slowed. Petunia's hand came up, wielding the carpet beater like a tennis bat, aimed at the snakes head.

The snake jerked and hissed, and, moving almost too quickly for Petunia to see, disappeared down the ladder.

Her weapon firmly in hand she followed it downstairs and into the living room.

There she stopped and fell to her knees. "Vernon," she whispered. Her fingers felt for a pulse.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Professor Dumbledore,<em>

_I need your help. A huge snake just attacked me and then killed my husband. The police wouldn't believe me if I told them._

_Please help Dudley and me find a new home, without the police after us._

_Petunia Dursley_

* * *

><p>Tonks shifted in her sleep, cuddling closer. Charlie tightened his arms around her.<p>

Neither had been able to sleep alone since they had seen the snake. Since they had met Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

So far no one had noticed that Tonks snuck out of Ravenclaw Tower every night to sleep in Charlie's bed.

Charlie was not sure whether or not he wanted the nightmares to stop completely. Without them, she would probably not sneak into his bed any longer. He shook his head once, cuddled close and finally let himself sink into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Last chapter for now. I'm really sorry about that and I'm working on getting my usb-stick fixed real soon.

Love, Annabeth


End file.
